She Calls Me Noah
by katiebeth26
Summary: Written for drabblememe. Prompt: Puck buys Rachel a "Puck" necklace but she refuses to wear it for whatever reason  I've thought up about 5 but... you pick! because its Puckleberry gloriousness day


**A/N: I do not own Glee. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This was written for the drabble meme at puckrachel at livejournal. Assume there are spoilers to all episodes that have been aired.**

**Prompt: **Puck buys Rachel a "Puck" necklace but she refuses to wear it for whatever reason (I've thought up about 5 but... you pick! because its Puckleberry gloriousness day)

* * *

**She Calls Me Noah  
**

So Rachel's his girl now and shit that means he has to buy her presents because it's Hanukkah. He thought he was pretty damn smart, having that necklace specially made to say 'Puck' then putting it in one of those fancy jewelry boxes. He even put a fucking bow on top of it along with all these fucking gold stars that took hours to get on the box because they kept sticking to his fingers and folding up making them useless. Okay so Puck was going to give Rachel the necklace on the last day of Hanukkah but damn it Finn was looking at her as if she was his lost puppy dog. He really drew the line when Finn asked her what she wanted for Christmas the day that Hanukkah started at sunset, Finn's his boy but he's an idiot most of the time.

Puck had to put an end to this though and so the next morning before school instead of picking one of the other badass presents Puck had picked out for Rachel he grabbed the little box covered in gold fucking stars with a bow on top and headed to pick Rachel up for school. He gave her the box in the truck and smirked when Rachel opened up the box. That's right Finn, in case people had forgotten Rachel was his girl now and she'd be announcing it with that badass necklace.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel said as she closed the box and put it into her backpack, "It's lovely."

What the fuck up. Why wasn't she putting it on? Shit, she doesn't like it. "You don't like it?" Puck asked frowning as he ate another of the latkes that Rachel had made for him.

"Really, it's lovely Noah," Rachel responded again.

Puck arched an eyebrow, "Then why aren't you wearing it? I thought you liked necklaces and shit like that."

Puck ate another latke as he studied Rachel trying to figure out how the most badass gift in the history of the world, turned out to be the wrong thing.

"I'll wear it later," Rachel responded before grabbing one of the latkes, "How do you like these?"

"They are fucking awesome babe," Puck stated as he continued to look at Rachel confused.

By the time they had left Glee rehearsals Puck was pissed. Rachel was still not wearing the badass necklace he had fucking made for her, all she would say was 'its lovely Noah.' Then they were singing only Christmas songs in Glee. Puck wasn't against singing Christmas carols but how fucking hard would it be to sing a song or two about Hanukkah. Especially since two members, the two hottest fucking members, were Jewish. Didn't they go over this when Finn found Jesus? Hell Puck was proud to be fucking Jewish and told everyone at least once a day. But apparently "Holiday" Concert meant "Christmas" concert and that meant no Hanukkah songs. Then when Puck had pointed this out, Mr. Shue had shot him down saying Rachel couldn't get her way all the time. Fuck him.

"Why aren't you wearing the necklace?" Puck asked as Rachel climbed into the passenger side of Puck's truck.

Rachel sighed, "It's lovely Noah and I'll wear it."

Puck left it at that as he pulled out of the parking lot, maybe a little to fast causing Rachel to grip his arm, and sped back to Rachel's house.

"It's lovely Noah, really." If Puck hears that one more fucking time, he's going to throw the damn necklace in the porta potty. All week he's asked why she wasn't wearing the necklace and Rachel has responded with that. He was so fucking desperate that he was actually sitting in the guidance counselor's office for the second time that week. Hell Mrs. P had managed to get Mr. Shue to add a couple of Hanukkah songs when Rachel had dragged him in there the day after the announcement of the 'We are fucking kidding you about Holiday, it's just Christmas' Concert. Maybe she could help figure out why Rachel wouldn't wear the necklace.

"Tell me about the necklace."

"It's badass. It's a gold chain with Puck written in a badass way in the middle of the chain," Puck explained, "Rachel loves shit like that, fuck she wore Finn's name around her neck forever why won't she wear mine?"

Puck stared at the redhead that Mr. Shue was in love with as she rearranged things on her desk. "Maybe it's because Rachel doesn't call you Puck."

"She calls me Puck sometimes," Puck defended but he already knew that Mrs. P was right.

"When?"

"When she's pissed at me," Puck mumbled then smirked, "Thanks there's still one more day to fix this."

Puck watched as Rachel climbed into his truck before school. Once she had the door closed, Puck handed her another jewelry box covered in fucking gold stars with a bow on top. Rachel took it and slowly lifts the lid and smiled. She pulled the gold necklace out of the box, a Star of David with Noah written below it.

"Thank you Noah!" Rachel exclaimed as she gave Puck a kiss.

"You can keep the other one," Puck responded as he watched Rachel take off the Star of David necklace that she was wearing and put the new one on, "Wear it when you're pissed at me."


End file.
